Magic Of Heart
by AlstroemeriaSBT8
Summary: Rivaille, seorang ilmuwan yang kesepian, membuat sebuah robot yang ia beri nama 'Eren'. Tapi program kokoro (hati) tidak bisa berjalan. pada Akhirnya, apakah Eren tidak akan memiliki perasaan? Songfic : Kokoro Kiseki by Vocaloid. Maaf kalo aneh.


**Magic Of Heart (Kokoro Kiseki)**

**Song By (c) Vocaloid**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama – Sensei.**

**Saya tidak akan mendapatkan apa – apa dari fic ini selain hiburan semata**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Author : Author lagi suka – sukanya sama lagu Kokoro Vocaloid jadi Author bikin songfic nya.

Eren : Dan,, mengapa pair nya lagi – lagi aku dan Heichou?

Author : Karena kalian cocok~

Eren : *blush*

Rivaille : Hey, tadi aku sudah lihat video nya. Bukankah disitu ada yang 'mati'?

Author : Memang~

Rivaille : Kalau begitu, jangan aku yang mati!

Eren : Eeeh? Kok gitu sih? Aku dong robotnya!

Rivaille : Tidak, robot itu berwajah datar.

Eren : Tapi kan terakhir – terakhirnya dia menangis! Memangnya Heichou bisa menangis?!

Rivaille : OHOK! Kau pikir sang proffesor tidak menangis?

Author : Jangan bertengkar! Tentuin pake janken aja!

Eren & Rivaille : JANKEN!

Eren : HOREE! AKU SI ROBOT

Rivaille : Cih

Author : Lagu Kokoro Kiseki selamanya milik Vocaloid Rin dan Len Kagamine. Sedangkan RivaEren dan tokoh lainnya punya Hajime Isayama – Sensei. Bisa dibilang saya gak punya apa – apa disini. Tapi, saya yang punya fic nya!

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**A robot made by a lonely scientist**_

_**The result could only be called...a miracle.**_

_**But it still it isn't enough**_

_**Just one thing that cannot be made**_

_**Can a " HEART " be made into a program?**_

Eren POV

"Sekarang, buka matamu"

Aku membuka mataku. Ah, cahaya menembus pupilku.

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo Gozaimas, Goshujin – Sama" jawabku.

"Apakah ada program yang tidak dapat berjalan?"

"kokoro..(hati)" jawabku, "Saya tidak punya perasaan, tuan"

Tuan Levi terlihat kecewa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hem,, namamu, Eren" katanya, "Eren Jaegar"

Aku mengganguk.

_**Several hundered years past,**_

_**left all alone.**_

_**The miracle robot decided to make a wish.**_

Sendiri...

Ya, aku sendiri di ruangan ini.

Ruangan ini bau dan kotor.

Kalau Tuan Levi masih ada, pasti ia akan sangat marah melihat ruangan ini.

Tunggu, kemana Tuan Levi sebenarnya?

Sudah berapa ratus tahun aku ditinggal?

Pergi kemana ia?

Ah,, pohon sakura mulai berbunga lagi.

Itu pohon yang di tanam tuan Levi sendiri.

'kalau mau, kau bisa panjatkan permohonan mu di pohon sakura itu'

Kata – kata tuan Levi terkenang dalam kepalaku. Dengan tenang, aku berjalan ke arah pohon itu.

_**I want to know what the person was working on until the end of his life -**_

_**To make for me...that " HEART "**_

"Aku ingin tahu" kataku, "Kenapa tuan Levi terus bekerja sampai ia menghilang"

Aku menghela nafasku sesaat.

"Hanya untuk,, membuatkan ku sebuah hati"

*SRING*

Apa?

Kenapa tiba – tiba komputer tuan Levi menyala?

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah komputer itu.

Ah,, disini penuh dengan foto – foto anak yang mirip denganku.

Bedanya, ia memiliki ekspresi. Ah, nampaknya ia memiliki perasaan. Berbeda denganku.

Bagaimana perasaan ku jika memiliki 'HATI' itu ya?

Tanganku bergerak sendiri. menyentuh layar komputer itu..

_**Now beginning to move, miracle accelerating**_

_**Why do my tears not stop?**_

_**Why do I tremble?**_

_**Why is my heartbeat accelerating?**_

_**Is this my so desired HEART?**_

*TES*

Apa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa detak jantungku sangat cepat?

Kenapa bdanku gemetar?

Kenapa mataku basah?

Inikah, airmata?

Ini kah,, rasanya menangis?

Ini kah,, permulaan sebuah 'HATI'?

Inikah,, program yang selama ini tuan Levi kerjakan?

*END OF EREN POV*

_**A robot made by a lonely scientist**_

_**The result could only be called...a miracle.**_

_**But it still it isn't enough**_

_**Just one thing that cannot be made**_

_**Can a " HEART " be made into a program?**_

Rivaille POV (Mode : Flashaback)

Akhirnya,, robot ciptaanku...

"Kau bisa buka mata sekarang" kataku.

Robot ini membuka matanya. Wajah nya manis dan lucu. Ya,, aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ohayo" kataku.

"Ohayo Gozaimas, Goshujin - Sama" jawab robot itu sekenannya.

"Apakah ada program yang tidak dapat berjalan?" Aku mengecek robotku.

"kokoro..(hati)" kata si robot, "Saya tidak punya perasaan, tuan"

Aku kecewa. Padahal program kokoro itu yang paling aku utamakan agar robotku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan manusia.

"Hem,, Namamu Eren" kataku kembali duduk di meja kerjaku, "Eren Jaegar"

Eren hanya menggangguk

_**I want to teach and share with her the happiness and sadness of mankind.**_

_**The miracle scientist makes that wish.**_

_**Distress continues as time passes by**_

_**A singing voice was left behind and this " HEART "**_

"Eren" panggilku, "Lihat, ini lah pertumbuhan, inilah makhluk"

Eren mengamati dengan wajah datarnya. Mengamati tunas pohon sakura yang tadi kutanam.

"Heh,, Eren, aku mem-program mu agar bisa menyanyi" kataku mengajaknya bersalaman. Ia mengamati tanganku dalam diam. Tanpa ikut menyalamiku. Dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh, baiklah, kuberi saja contoh nyanyian" kataku, "Contohnya nyanyian yang bisa membangkitkan semangat diri"

Aku mulai bernyanyi 'Guren No Yumiya'. Sangat bersemangat. Itulah lagu kesukaanku.

Tapi... saat Eren lah yang menyanyikan. Lagu itu menjadi biasa. Tanpa semangat, tanpa kepedihan, tanpa kesenangan.

"Bernyanyilah dengan hati, Eren"

"Kuusahakan, Tuan Levi"

Aku terus melihatnya dari belakang. Bagaimana ia menyanyi. Ia mirip denganku saat dulu.

Saat aku sangat senang menyanyi.

Tunggu! Ke,, kenapa aku harus ingat itu juga?

*FLASHBACK ON*

"Rivaille!" panggil ibu ku, Hanji Zoe.

Aku menengok. Membuat ekspresi bingung dengan wajah datarku.

"Ibu, Ibu mau pergi sebentar ya" kata Hanji, "Ada keperluan"

"Iya, tapi kenapa aku ditinggalkan di hutan seperti ini, bu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, ibu hanya mau ngambil uang di ATM" Hanji memberi alasan, "Kau mau membeli robot kan?"

Aku mengganguk.

"Hanji, ayo!" seru seorang lelaki beramut pirang.

"Ah, iya. Irvin!" seru ibuku, "Tunggu ya, Rivaille!"

Aku mengganguk. Hanji berjalan pelan ke arah lelaki yang ia panggil Irvin.

"Selamat tinggal... Rivaille" bisik ibuku terdengar sendu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud 'selamat tinggal itu' dan lanjut membaca buku.

Tapi,, sampai saat ini, Ibu tidak kembali.

Kini, aku mengerti apa arti kata – kata 'selamat tinggal'nya.

Aku,, ditinggal sendiri disini.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

_**" I can see myself there inside your eyes. What does that existence mean to you? "**_

_**For him, time is not infinite.**_

_**But right now, she does not understand yet.**_

Tunggu!

Kenapa aku menangis?

Hanya karena mengingat si kacamata dan laki – lakinya yang keterlaluan itu?

"Tuan Levi,,," panggil Eren.

Aku menengok. Melihatnya yang menatapku lurus – lurus.

"Aku tidak mengerti ba—"

Aku melihat diriku dimatanya.

"Tuan, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak mengerti walau ku jelaskan.

Bukan, bukan tidak mengerti.

Ia BELUM mengerti.

**Why do you cry?**

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanyanya melihatku pergi ke arah pintu.

"Hhmm,, ke tempat yang jauh, Eren"

"Kenapa tuan menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kemudian membelai rambutku.

"Selamat Tinggal... Eren" bisikku.

*RIVAILLE POV END*

**Mysterious KOKORO KOKORO mysterious**

**He told me how it feels to be happy.**

**Mysterious KOKORO KOKORO mysterious**

**The sorrowful things I know.**

**Mysterious KOKORO KOKORO infinite.**

**Everything is so deep and painful...**

EREN POV

Aku berlari – lari bahagia di sekeliling pohon sakura.

Ah,, inikah kebahagiaan yang di rasakan jika memiliki hati?

Aku memiliki rasa sedih. Juga rasa senang.

"Bunga yang indah..."

Aku menunduk. Mengambil sebuah bunga sakura yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

"Ini..indah" kataku dan kembali mengamati bunga – bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Tunggu, apa itu?

Aku mendekat. Tulang. Itu sebuah tulang.

Tunggu,,

"Tuan Levi?" bisikku spontan.

I..ini tulang Tuan Levi?

Be..berarti..

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sembari menutup kupingku. Aku frustasi.

Ah, hati ini.. bergetar.

Hati ini.. merasakan apa itu kesedihan.

Apa itu penyesalan..

"Tuan Levi..."

Sesenggukan aku mengingat sosok nya.

**Now, I've begun to realize**

**The reason I was born.**

**Being alone must be sad...**

**Yes...**

Ah,, sekarang aku mengerti.

Aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi sendiri.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa semua ini menjadi sangat menyedihkan?

Mengapa Tuan Levi harus pergi?

Apa.. aku harus terus sendiri?

Menjadi sebuah robot yang terus – menerus menyimpan kesedihan?

Haruskah?

*Eren POV END*

**The first miracle was that you were born.**

**The second miracle was the time we spent together.**

**The third miracle...not yet...**

**The third miracle has not occurred yet.**

RIVAILLE POV

Nafasku tersenggal – senggal.

Ahh,,,

Hidup ku benar – benar penuh ke ajaiban.

Eren Jaegar..

Keajaiban pertama adalah... saat kau lahir.. saat kau menjadi sebuah robot berparas manusia.

Keajaiban kedua.. hari – hari yang kita lewatkan Eren. sangat berharga.

Keajaiban ketiga?

Tidak ada.

Bukan.

Belum ada

**A message is being received...**

**The source is...from the future...**

"TUAN LEVI!"

Tunggu,, teriakan apa itu?

A..Apa itu?

Eren?

Eren menangis?

**I can say True and sincere words**

**It has reached across few hundred years.**

**I dedicate them... **

**To you**

**-Eren- **

**...**

**This message,**

**A singing voice from an angel of the future,**

**A song sung straight from her HEART**

**-Levi-**

*****EREN POV *

*BRAK*

Tunggu, siapa yang menabrakku?

"Halo, Eren"

Suara itu..

"Tuan Levi!?" aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Merindukanku? Menangisiku? Hem?"

Wajahku memanas. Ah,, tak disangka.. tuan Levi ternyata sangat tampan (Author : YAEYALAH!)

**Arigato.. Arigato..**

** For bringing me into this world**

**Arigatou.. Arigato**

**For all days we spent together**

**Arigato.. Arigato**

**For everything you gave me**

**Arigato.. Arigato **

**I will sing for eternity**

"Tuan Levi.." bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Te..terimakasih..." kataku. Bermanja didekatnya.

"Hem? Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena kau membawa ku ke dunia ini..." bisikku, "Untuk hari – hari yang kita lalui bersama..."

"Untuk.. semua"

"Hem,, Eren.." ia memelukku erat.

"Aku akan menyanyi. Sesuai yang Tuan Levi program kan" kataku tulus.

"Kau hebat.. Eren"

**The first miracle was**

**that you were born**

**The second miracle was**

**The time we spent together**

**The third miracle was**

**A truly sincere HEART from you in the future.**

**The fourth miracle I do not need.**

**The fourth I do not need.**

"Tuan Levi" kataku lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. pasti akan menyanyi dari hati" kataku, "Aku berjanji,, demi tuan Levi"

"..Tidurlah" katanya akhirnya, "Kau sudah mempunyai hati. Apa kau merasakan 'lelah'?"

Aku mengganguk. Kemudian bersandar di pohon sakura.

"Keajaiban.. sudah terjadi" bisiknya.

Yang samar – samar...

Menghilang...

"Selamat tinggal.. Eren"

**It was exactly a miracle.**

**The miracle robot kept singing.**

**She sang out all her feelings.**

*AUTHOR POV*

Eren benar – benar menepati janjinya. Ia menjadi terkenal karena ia robot dengan perasaan. Ia menjadi robot dengan suara yang benar – benar merdu.

Selalu menyanyi dengan hati.. dengan perasaannya.

"Tuan Levi.." ia berbisik ke salah satu bintang yang nampaknya paling terang di langit.

**But the miracle only lasted for a moment.**

**The HEART was too powerful for her**

**Unable to withstand the feelings**

**The machine shorted**

**And never to move again.**

**However, there was a smile on her face.**

**She looked like an angel.**

"Terimakasih.. tuan" katanya, "Terimakasih telah membawa ku ke dunia ini"

"Dunia yang kejam dan indah.."

"Terimakasih, tuan..."

"Bukan...

Ayah..

Terimakasih.."

**OWARI**

Al : HUAAA! BIKIN FIC APA AKU IN T^T)

Rivaille : Lagunya bagus. Tapi entah kenapa fic nya aneh.

Al : HUAA! *Nangis*

Eren : *blush* apa... ayah?

Al : Tidak menerima protesan apapun dari kalian.

Hanji : Aku? Ibu Levi? KYAAA! Mengapa aku meninggalkan Levi ya? Levi! AKU INGIN SEKALI MENJADI IBUMU YANG BENAR!

Rivaille : *Mukul Hanji*

Al : MAAF KALO TYPO(S) YA! Al – Chan minta maaf yang sangat besar! Tolong review! Saran dan kritik akan Al terima dengan lapang dada *Nunduk*


End file.
